University of Maryland Program
Tel: (410) 328-5555 Fax: (410) 328-5508 Olga B Ioffe, MD Univ of Maryland Med System Dept of Pathology Rm N2W50 22 S Greene St Baltimore, MD 21201-1393 | style="width: 10px;"| | style="width: 280px;"| |} Anatomic and Clinical Pathology Residency Program The University of Maryland pathology residency program is a mid-sized program, presently with 16 residents and a post-sophomore fellow. The program's size is optimal since in smaller programs meeting service obligations means that residents have too little time available for electives, and in larger programs there is a danger of being lost in the crowd. The program's volume is around 20,000 surgical cases/yr (UMMC + VA) which allows residents to see a good variety of cases without being overwhelmed. For surgicals, the program operates on a three day cycle: - Day 1 is Grossing - Day 2 is Biopsies & Frozens - Day 3 is Signing out Routines The program director, Dr. Ioffe, is wonderful. She is friendly and approachable and her office door is always open. She works hard to ensure that any concerns the residents have are addressed. One of the ways in which residents can make changes to the program is through the yearly resident retreat. The resident retreat is the forum in which we discuss major changes we would like to make to improve the program. On the day of the retreat residents are freed from all work obligations and spend the day in a luxury hotel discussing how to effect improvements to the program. Comment #1: (Thanks to KCShaw from studentdoctor.net for this quote):http://forums.studentdoctor.net/showthread.php?t=763362 "I can only safely comment on places I've been. I would have still gone to U. Maryland, I just can't "really" compare with larger/bigger named places. {C {C}Big enough to see some good variety, but not so big you get lost among the sea of residents. The culture was pretty amiable; no infighting to be the golden child. There were a few med student labs we assisted with, but you'd have to take initiative to give a med student lecture. There were a few rotating medical students, but not a lot. There were regular pathology assistant students, however, who would be assigned to a resident on surgicals or autopsy. There were also a fair number of resident-to-resident talks/short lectures, and at least an annual seminar given by each resident to the department (topic of your choosing). There was limited specialty signout (heme, neuro, medical renal, and cyto), but a lot of intradepartmental consultation and various fellowship experience among the attendings. And, of course, lots of specialty multidisciplinary conferences (off the top of my head: GU, heme, GI, head & neck, breast, neuro). Since I was there I think someone with GU fellowship left but a former GI fellow arrived. They also do a lot of transplant pathology. For those with specialty interests not immediately satisfied, AFIP & Hopkins are locally available for rotations (had pretty good relationships with each). Not sure how the AFIP side of things will work now with the revamp/renaming." Comment (Posted September 2012) Residency Program Name: University of Maryland Medical Center Residency Program Director: Olga Loffe, MD Number of residents (per year / total): 4/16 Visas Sponsored: Pros: Focus on getting us all great fellowships. Amazing attendings. Great camraderie among residents. Cons: Average work hours on surgical path? 50-60 hours/week Are you allowed to do external rotations? Yes Famous Faculty: Do you feel you have: Adequate preview time? Yes Adequate support staff (P.A.’s, secretarial, etc.)? Yes Adequate AP Teaching? Yes Adequate CP Teaching? Yes Are Fellowship Programs Offered? Please list: Hematopathology, cytopathology, neuropath (soon to come) CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted? Yes Cytopathology Fellowship Hematopathology Fellowship References